dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Brilliant Battle Intuition Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla/@comment-33135685-20170919014346/@comment-31440124-20170921163227
People should really stop talking about RNG to imply things are random. Nothing in existance is truly random, basicly the concept of randomness is only portratit by extremely high grades of complexity for any related and often directly approached predictions, actual randomness does not exist. It's all a pattern. Similar to entropy, the next state of outcome is almost impossible to predict, due to the many external factors influencing it's behaviour, bu it is possible none the less if you are able to understand this complexity. (And in case you yourself created it, and created all it's possible influential factors, than you can, and it should be possible to predict any outcome!) RNG is merely a pseudo-"random number generating" technique, and it's implication does not imply that individual rates cannot be shifted either one way or the other.. which means that some players will have very bad luck alltogether at times, and others will have good luck in general, depending on the influences they had on the "RNG"-numberpattern. The only thing that can keep the pattern from going long term out-of-balance is by either installing patterns that "reshift" that balance, and thus "cause good and bad luck frequently" (applied here), or it should be a short range in extremes, which allows for LESS OUTCOMES, so MORE CHANCE to get the better ones (when you consider WIN/LOSE situations). SO! It's definatly NOT random. (randomness is actually proven to be impossible and non-existant, and the only thing comming close is our lack of understanding of the Quantum-fysical microcosmic world where things sometimes seem random as well as impossible, but neither truly are..) RNG is thus a pattern, and patterns can be predicted and manipulated. But let's be fair about this. The chances some japanese developer decided to predict all outcomes of every action is pretty improbable.. But if you've read this, please stop talking about RNG, you only heard that term somewhere and figured you then had some basic understanding of the will of the developers and the actual developed game and the concept of RNG. (probably now you do have some understanding about it, if you're not a stubborn fool) Chances are probably most probable, you don't... and so you should consider it your own opinion, and NOT a fact! Because other uninformed people will start to believe that it is random because you're spewing arrogantly that it is! While actually you do not understand RNG at all! And 'CONSIDERING OPINIONS AS A FACT"(thus not being able to make out their differences), is what started WW2 for example, or caused the election of "business-man" Donald Trimp, or originated whatever... "superstition"... it's always the uninformed and disadvantaged who fall for these illusions and start to believe in their own non-sense. RNG is a pattern, not even close to randomness, so realize that. Because THAT is a FACT. Had to explain this at least once, because you RNG-believers truly bore me, and in cases like this actually annoy me, because if what happened to Igorthesauce keeps happening to him, then I believe he has good reason to check-up if others had this "bug" occur, because lately the game seems kind of extra-buggy after some updates. And igorthesuace! It's those that spew out " It's all RNG" that are the uninformed and ignorant fools, not those who wish to enjoy the game and believe that games occasionally have buggy "patterns" enocided into them. So RNG-believers grow up, or wake up... Or whatever, peace.